Everything Else is Nothing
by Anya Volkova
Summary: The plotless lesbian sex of Haruhi Suzumiya. HaruYuki PWP. Yuki POV.


**Everything Else is Nothing**

Yuki is very monotone and emotionless in her actions, but that doesn't mean that's all that's going on in her head. Artificial humans can have a sex drive, too!

Disclaimer here. The Haruhi Suzumiya series doesn't belong to me. Blah blah. Enjoy!

###

Right now it is just Miss Suzumiya and I alone in the club room. I've forgotten about some higher up data entity. I've forgotten about my mission that began three years ago and I don't even care about the consequences or what is happening right now.

Right now it is just Miss Suzumiya and I alone in the club room.

"Yuki," her voice is a little more stressed than I'm used to hearing. She sounds anxious. Flustered. Busy. Is she thinking about something?

I guess I'd sound like that too if I were on top of another girl alone in a locked room. To tell you the truth, we're only in this position because the rest of the brigade had to leave for such-and-such reasons... and Haruhi got bored. When she gets bored, things like this happen.

Why didn't she just go home?

After a few seconds of Suzumiya's close examination, she spoke, "Yuki... Take off your shirt."

Without second thoughts, I obliged. This wasn't any time to be thinking rationally, anyway. It required me to roll out of Haruhi's grasp and adjust myself for a second, but I rejoined her without much wait. I discovered I was wearing a black bra with cups that fit a little too tight on the bottom, as evidenced by the red half-circles right where the bra wire met skin.

"Wow, look at you." Haruhi's eyebrows raised in an endearing fashion as her mouth cracked into a smirk, "You're no Mikuru..."

I know. But Miss Asahina and I have different roles in the observation of you, Miss Suzumiya.

"But... Yuki, you're pretty cute."

Really? There must be an error. I was never meant to be cute.

That's about when I felt Suzumiya's hands fiddling around on my back. She felt for a hook, and once she found that it didn't take her long to successfully undo my bra.

She hastily pulled it down my arms until it was tossed aside to the floor. Now she just stared. The setting sun had tinted my skin a warm yellow-orange and I felt my nipples harden with the sudden loss of clothing. I guess any healthy teenager would stare.

Sensing Miss Suzumiya's eyes wander on me was an odd feeling. I wasn't self-conscious or embarrassed... Maybe just a bit curious as to what she could be thinking now. With Suzumiya herself being so well-endowed and undressing Mikuru so often, one would think seeing my breasts would just disappoint her.

"Hey, Yuki." She looked me directly in the eye, with just a tinge of hesitation in her voice. "Tell me how this feels."

She scooched back enough to lower her head onto my chest. For a few moments, she just rested there and felt my body rise and fall with breaths. Her hair tickled against my skin.

It only continued to tickle as she turned her head so her lips touched my bare stomach. It was almost kissing. I don't know what to call it. But Suzumiya's lips were full and soft and I couldn't imagine a better pair of lips to be on my torso.

When she got tired of that, her lips trailed upward. Past my navel, closer and closer to those tender red half-circles. By now, I think what she was doing counts as kissing. Below my left half-circle, she puckered and made little smacking noises all the way up until she reached my erect nipple.

She drew her head back and stared again. Her eyes darted from one breast to the other and back again. Her expression wasn't bored-- rather, interested. I just kept my eyes on hers. I'm supposed to be watching her after all, right?

It didn't take long before her pointer finger was tracing circles around the protrusion and petting over the sensitive center. If I could explain why I felt electricity shoot down my pelvis and why my stomach started knotting at this point, I would. I guess the human reproductive system is flawed in not recognizing gender.

But that was nothing compared to how it felt when, after resting her supple lips on me again, her tongue started working on my nipple. Its moistness mimicked her fingers at first, following the same delicate motions and at the same time working well as a lubricator. When Miss Suzumiya became a little more adventurous and began to flick her tongue back and forth and gently suck the flushed-pink area, it took everything I had in me to only let out a small noise of approval.

Whether it was just a grunt from the back of my throat or a short "mm" from my nose, it got Suzumiya's attention. She smiled and stopped her mouth only for long enough to reposition her body so her hand could rest on my inner right thigh.

Sometimes, when I have to peel my sweat-soaked thighs from chairs or when an inconvenient gust of air sends my skirt flying upwards, I wish I was constructed with pantyhose or higher socks. Right now, however, with Suzumiya's pleasantly dry yet warm fingers venturing up toward my crotch, it was a bit pleasing to be in just knee socks.

"So wet..." I was so caught up in what she was doing to my breast that it took her voice to bring to my attention that she had a finger rubbing my panties against my own skin. Vertically following the natural shape of my vulva, she kept stroking until she pulled back and began to use two hands to feel my crotch area.

I finally got to glance at my nipple now that Miss Suzumiya's head had cleared. Very red. Reflecting light from the saliva she left on it. Sticking up more than before. Needless to say it felt lonely with the new absence of Suzumiya.

"Take off these panties! And the skirt, too!"

So I'm going to be left in just knee socks and loafers? I suppose I don't mind. It IS awfully humid this time of year. And this IS awfully nice feeling...

When I looked up from my skirt tossed to the floor, I noticed a second one there. Suzumiya's. She glared at me, "Well, c'mon, get the panties off, too!" and I watched her pull down her own underwear.

She was cleanly shaved. Just a bit less wet than I was, but the wetness there was trickling down her thigh. Her lower half had to be carved perfectly. I would probably say the same about the upper half had it not been hidden by cloth.

My panties came off with little fanfare, revealing my mediocre private area, wisps of grey-lavender hair protecting the outside. Suzumiya gets back on top of me almost immediately, using her hands to pull my knees up to the air. Once she's intertwined our legs so the inside of her knees are touching my ankles and her feminine silhouette is above me and blocking the sun from my eyes, she begins work with her fingers again.

Trailing fingers up and down the lips, it looks like Suzumiya isn't having too hard of a time finding entertainment in my body. I suppose it's best I keep her in a good mood like this. That way, Koizumi won't have to waste time in a closed space which may ultimately lead to him not showing up to brigade meetings promptly, Suzumiya being angered at this, and her potential for further human evolution not realized.

Right now, it is best I allow Suzumiya to do whatever she wants with me.

Her palm faces the cieling as Suzumiya prepares to enter my opening with her middle finger. It takes some feeling around for her to find it, and once she does she takes great care in inserting the finger slowly and gently. It seems Haruhi is unexpectedly considerate when it comes to intimate things like this.

"You're so tight, too..." she comments. Well, I find it more unusual that I was constructed this intricately. Did the data overmind expect something like this to happen?

Her finger eases its way out, bringing with it a trail of discharge. Leukorrhea. Probably in such quanity because of the newfound stimulation it's never felt. Some drips to the floor, but Haruhi uses what remained on her finger to lube up the opening.

Before inserting again, though, her pointer finger comes up to touch the most sensitive part of the female body. The clitoris. Already engorged with blood, its thousands of nerve endings were being pushed to their limits by Miss Suzumiya. With every brush the pad of her finger makes on it, I can't help but beginning to move my knees closer together...

She stops me, though. Now while one of her hands is focused on surging my lower regions with a current of pleasure, the other is only to make sure my legs don't become an obstacle in her doing so.

Miss Suzumiya's hands were full. I thought this was the limit of her gradually climbing me to orgasm. I thought this was the entirety of the train ride to my climax and I just had to ride it.

Incorrect.

"Aah!"

It was hard to believe that cry escaped my lips. I'm sure Suzumiya would've found it a million times stranger, but she was busy with something else at the moment. I looked down to see Haruhi's golden-brown, sunbathed locks swaying back and forth above my lower regions. Her tongue. Suzumiya's tongue. Flicking across that most sensitive part of my body.

And I couldn't ignore Suzumiya's middle finger… Which, after lining my opening properly with my own fluid, was now carefully working its way in and out of me. My own hands had subconsciously come up to my mouth to keep me from making any noise. All I could do was wriggle my legs as much as Suzumiya would allow. Oh, God.

It's not that unknowledgeable about sex. I just didn't think it would feel this good.

Right as I feel myself start to tip over the edge, she stops.

And she looks up.

Finally my eyes get to meet Haruhi's again. Her expression is breathless-- eyes half-lidded and human-created lube dribbling down her chin. Sweat trails down the side of her face to splatter on my stomach. It's only now that I notice how wet she's become herself, too.

"Yuki, do me."

She adjusts her body above me so her knees are right outside my hips. In a bit of a hurry, she grabs my hand and guides it to her own lower lips. They're… trembling?

"C-c'mon!"

I just imitate what she did to me. In, out, in, out.

In the back of my mind, I know I'm doing this for the sake of studying Haruhi Suzumiya. It's my duty to physically be here, going through with the commands of the data overmind and using my granted free will to keep Suzumiya content so as to avoid complications.

I guess that's part of it. But it was something else seeing this powerful, sought-after being writhing in the pleasure that I was giving her. Me. Just a garbled mess of miscellaneous data assembled just so to give me life.

Miss Suzumiya, you don't know it, but this might feel better to me than it does to you.

"Yu… Yuki… haa… I'm going to… coming…"

An orgasm? I suppose there's no better time than now to find out if the female ejaculation I've read so much about is a myth or not.

My next few finger-thrusts are especially forceful as I see her bend over me and begin to make her heavy breathing more audible. Her damp hands are resting just outside of my breasts, both of which are now especially at attention. I feel her opening contract and quiver and her clitoris mirrors its tightening…

"Aah! Ahn, Yuki! So good!"

…I'm glad.

When she finishes, Suzumiya glares at me with her usual melancholic face and swiftly gets off me.

Before there's time for me to wonder anything, she slides her skirt up her soaked legs and bends down to hover her head over mine.

"Thanks."

She gives me a peck on the cheek… and walks off. She even makes sure to shut the door all the way behind her.

I am left here on the floor where I was when Haruhi's boredom started, still soaking from never having a full climax and stripped down to only footwear.

Suzumiya left her panties, too.

But… odd. Haruhi seemed appreciative. That's out of character of her.

Maybe, despite not having the perfect anatomy of Mikuru or the male anatomy of Kyon…

Maybe Miss Suzumiya likes me.


End file.
